Fiery: A Broken Family
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Fiery lived a not so average life, even when comparing it to other young witches from the Magix Dimension. But Fiery was happy and she wouldn't have changed anything. Unfortunately it's not up to Fiery. OC fic. ooc-ness. For taffybratz.


Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in any shape or form, I am writing this fic for my own amusement and make no profit from it. The oc Fiery and this prompt belong to taffybratz.

Warning: this fic contains ooc-ness, oc, deviation from canon, violence, death and the Trix being even more power hungry then they usually are.

Dedicated to taffybratz, I hope you enjoy it.

Read and Review

* * *

Fiery: A Broken Family

In the Magix Dimension on the planet Celeste was a small town called Ever-Blue. Ever-Blue wasn't the largest town but it wasn't the smallest either. It was just the right size for those who wanted to raise their families away from the hustle and bustle of city life. Surrounded by nature Ever-Blue was the ideal place to settle down.

The fact that Ever-Blue was surrounded by nature made it very important for the town to have a teleportation platform. A teleportation platform was a combination of magic and tech that could teleport a person or persons to any location with a marker. This made for easy travel for those that worked out of town.

At that moment the teleportation platform buzzed to life, green energy zapped around the pillars that surrounded it and in a flash of light a young girl stood in a previously empty spot rubbing her orange eyes.

As her vision return the girl walked off the platform her long golden hair swishing back and forth as she walked. Making her way through the town she swung the wicker basket back and forth in her hand. As she reached the small shopping area, the girl than enter one of the shops.

As she entered the bell on the door rung and an elderly woman who sat behind the counter looked up from the book she was reading, a pleasant smile appearing on her face.

"My my if it isn't little Fiery." The woman said happily. "Here to pick up your mothers package?"

"That's right Ms. Drake." The girl now known as Fiery replied.

"I see I see. Now you just wait right here dearie. I'll be right back." Ms. Drake explained as she stood up and walked into the back of the shop.

While Ms. Drake left, Fiery took the time to look at the stores selves.

It wasn't long till Ms. Drake returned with a brown package and a blue box.

"Now then, the package was paid for in advance." Ms. Drake explained handing the package to Fiery who stuffed it in the brown basket she carried.

"And here's the receipt." Ms. Drake said as she handed a piece of paper over to Fiery.

"Thanks Ms. Drake." Fiery replied.

"Oh and before you go," Ms. Drake said, "this is for you."

"Huh, but mom didn't order anything else…" Fiery said confusedly.

"Oh no dear, this is on the house." Ms. Drake explained happily as she handed Fiery the blue box, "just some freshly baked cookies."

"What? Really? Thank you Ms. Drake!" Fiery happily exclaimed a wide smile appearing on her face as her eyes lit up in delight.

"Think nothing of it. Now you better hurry along, if your mother is making what I think she is then she's going to need those while their still fresh." Ms. Drake said.

"Will do Ms. Drake, thanks again!" Fiery said as she placed the blue box inside the wicker basket.

"Haha, of course." Ms. Drake said with a chuckle as she waved to Fiery who was heading out the door.

As Fiery exited the shop she happily smiled to herself as she watched the other residents of the town go about their business. Ever-Blue was a wonderful town, while Fiery and her family didn't live within the town it was always such a pleasure to visit.

Fiery reached the teleportation platform and walked over to the control panel, entering in her destination, Indigo Canyon.

Stepping on the platform Fiery quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to be blinded by the intense green light a second time. As the magic of teleportation surrounded her Fiery felt her stomach drop in fear. While teleportation itself was relatively safe, there had been all kinds of rumors about people losing a body part while using the device.

As the magic dissipated Fiery opened one orange eye and took a look at her surrounding. Blue stones, a beaten path and a wooden sign with the simple words Indigo Canyon written on it.

Taking a deep breath Fiery muttered, "good to be home" and started to walk along the beaten path.

Indigo Canyon wasn't exactly the most ideal place to live. There was always a chance of a rockslide and the winds sometimes became so strong they could rip trees out of the ground or topple boulders but it was the ideal place for Fiery's family.

In truth this was an ideal location because it was secluded and not many people visited the canyon. In other words Fiery family enjoyed their solitude. The reason for this had to deal with the fact that their family had a bit of a dark past. A few of their ancestors hadn't been the nicest people and it could be problematic if anyone found out about it.

While Fiery was deep in thought she continued to walk home and felt a familiar tingle in the air.

As Fiery turned the corner and came within sight of her house she suddenly felt a strong gust of cold wind and in the next minute everything exploded.

Pain blossomed all along her body causing Fiery to scream out. The scream was covered up by a series of smaller explosions and Fiery felt herself being slammed into a hard surface.

Slipping down Fiery curled into herself as she whimpered in pain. As she lay there a stray thought passed through her mind. My home…did my home just explode.

No that was impossible, Fiery thought, there was no way that could happen. Sure mom and dad weren't the strongest but they were smart. They would never do anything as stupid as too blow themselves up.

As Fiery continued to think this she tried to get up failing instantly. If she could just get to the house then mom and dad could patch her up. Dad was always good at healing spells and mom had a knack for potions.

Fiery let out a cry as she tried to move, to do anything. She would have call out for help but there was no telling what had caused that explosion. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. As she lay their Fiery suddenly felt three familiar presences approaching and gave a smile of relief. As they got closer Fiery opened her mouth to shout out but stopped as she heard a voice say.

"So it's done…" A voice said.

Done? Fiery thought.

"Wow, Icy I always knew you were cold…but…" Another voice replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Icy angrily cried out, "don't tell me your having second thoughts now?!"

What is this? Fiery question herself.

"Calm down Icy," the third voice called out, "its not like that and you know it."

So it is Icy… Then is that…. Darcy… Fiery thought as she tried to put a name to the voice.

"That's right!" the second voice said.

Stormy…Fiery thought, it felt like them but from the position that Fiery was in she couldn't see them. But it didn't make any sense. IF her sisters where here why weren't they more freaked out? Why weren't they searching for Fiery or their parents? What the hell was going on? Fiery thought biting her lip.

"If we were going to have second thought we would have had them before…" was the simple declaration.

"I suppose that's true, Darcy." Icy muttered. "Its not like it would make much of a difference now…"

"But still you really are cold Icy," the second voice said, "we just killed our parents and you're not having any regrets…"

"It had to be done Stormy." Icy stated.

Fiery gasp at what was said and quickly bit her hand muffling herself. It can't be, she thought to herself.

"Mom…dad… they would never have allowed us to fulfill our potential." Icy explained.

"And Fiery?" Darcy asked.

"Mom was teaching Fiery how to bottle happiness." Icy stated.

"Sometimes I really wondered if that woman was actually a real witch…" Stormy sneered.

"Anyway the potion was one of those daunting stir for a the whole day ones. So she would have been in the explosion along with mom." Icy simply stated.

Fiery bit her hand even harder as she continued to listen to her sisters.

"And dad was in the herb garden." Stormy said.

"But was it really necessary to kill Fiery too?" Darcy asked.

"Fiery was like mom and dad." Icy explained. "She would have been against us becoming real witches."

Real witches?! What the hell was mother then. Fiery thought to herself.

"At best we would have ended up like mom." Fiery could hear she sneer in Icy voice. "We would have become hedge-witches, taught the very minimum. Taught whatever few spells our family had managed to remember."

A moment of silence passed. Fiery held her breath as tears fell down her face.

Suddenly Stormy started speaking, "if any of them found out we had entered a witches school, they would have revealed that we our descendants of the ancestral witches."

"If that happened… we would have been kicked out." Darcy finished, "no one would have been willing to teach us for fear that we would have followed the path of our ancestors."

"Well… they wouldn't have been wrong." Icy happily said.

"That's right!" Stormy agreed, "We'll become just as powerful as the ancestral witches!"

"No," Icy declared.

"What?!" Darcy and Stormy asked in surprise.

"We wont become as powerful as the ancestral witches." Icy stated. "We'll surpass them. We'll do what those three failed to do, we'll bring the entire Magix Dimension to its knees!"

"Ahahahahahahhah," the laugh was cold and dark. Fiery kept biting her hand to keep herself quite hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

Her sisters…her sisters…were monsters.

They had killed our parents. They thought that they had killed her. They didn't even feel bad about it, her sisters.

As Fiery thought this too herself she felt Icy, Stormy and Darcy begin to move away. When Fiery couldn't sense them anymore she removed her hand from her mouth noticing that the bite mark was bleeding. Giving a sob Fiery began to move. Trying to stand she fell to her knees and started to sob.

It was impossible. The pain was too much, everything that had happened and everything that she had heard. It had all been too much and before she knew it Fierys vision started to darken.

"There not my sister's…" Fiery whispered out as she fell flat on the ground. "There's no way I'm related to people like that. Those three are monsters."

And with those words Fiery drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Note

So in my fic, "So it was a dream?" I held a contest. The winner would get a short Winx Club, one-shot fic written by yours truly. Taffybratz won the contest and here is the fic she wanted. She wanted a fic about her oc Fiery and she suggested either it being about losing her family or meeting the Winx.

I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot and if you have the time please review.

Info about Fiery

Name: Feiry

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Orange

Powers: Fire

Relatives

Icy (sister, alive)

Stormy (sister, alive)

Darcy (sister, alive)

Mother (deceased)

Father (deceased)

Ancestral Witches (ancestors, imprisoned)

For those wondering about my other winx club fics, "so it was a dream?" and "Witch or Fairy," I am working on them. I've gotten kind of busy in RL, so I haven't had much time to work on my fics.


End file.
